


Ostatnia  Walentynka Sama  Winchestera

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkier, Casifer, Lucyfer - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Seriale, Zdrada, morderstwo, oszustwo, podstęp, przyjaźń, walentynki, życzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Dzień Walentynek, Sam Winchester i  Castiel, Sam pociesza Castiela, Sam pada  ofiarą  kłamstwa  Lucyfera,  zdrada  uczuć  Sama.





	Ostatnia  Walentynka Sama  Winchestera

Jak co roku - nadeszły Walentynki.   
Jak zwykle na Święto Zakochanych. Dean - wyszykowany, pachnący dobrą wodą kolońską i nastawiony na ofiarowywanie miłości (szczególnie samotnym, nieszczęśliwym damom w potrzebie) wybrał się do najbliższego baru. Ponieważ Sam nie był w aż tak rozrywkowym nastroju, został w Bunkrze razem z Castielem. Anioł sprawiał wrażenie nieco zagubionego, co właściwie w jego przypadku nie było niczym niezwykłym. Chodził to tu, to tam, szperał w archiwach, oglądał artefakty na półkach, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Zastawił gdzieś swój nieodlączny prochowiec, a jego granatowy garnitur sprawiał wrażenie cokolwiek wymiętego- co było dosyć dziwne. W końcu jak wyrzut sumienia, stanął nad Samem siedzącym nad księgami w bibliotece.   
\- Czemu nie wybrałeś się razem z Deanem – zagadnął, patrząc na młodszego Winchestera z pewnym zatroskaniem. - Nie zaszkodziłoby ci trochę zabawy, Sam.   
\- Nie, jakoś nie mam ochoty - westchnął tamten. – Nie przepadam za świętem, które każe mi się bawić w miłosne podchody. Deanowi zdecydowanie lepiej to wychodzi.   
\- To może poświętujemy razem?- zaproponował Cas, nerwowo splatając i rozplatając palce. – Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić.   
\- Pooglądałbyś jakiś serial, hm? I wolałbyś z kimś? – domyślił się Sam z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – W sumie dlaczego nie? W Walentynki przyjaciele powinni się wspierać, a ja i tak nic nie mogę znaleźć na wiesz jaki temat... Chodź, pójdziemy do mojego pokoju i poszukamy czegoś fajnego do oglądania, tylko jeszcze wezmę jakieś przekąski z kuchni i zrobimy sobie wieczór filmowy.   
Czymś fajnym okazały się „Pamiętniki Wampirów" wybrane przez Castiela, który był ciekawy scen z życia wampirów. Wygodnie rozciągnięci obok siebie na łóżku, popijając piwo (Cas twierdził, że popija wyłącznie dla towarzystwa) oglądali miłosne rozterki Stefano, Damona i Eleny, a Sam, pogryzając serowe krakersy, co jakiś czas nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego chichotu. Scenarzyści wymyślali nieprawdopodobne historie, ale chyba nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jakie były komiczne. Czuł się nieoczekiwanie rozluźniony. Może właśnie tego potrzebował po ostatnich, ciężkich przejściach - trochę luzu w towarzystwie kumpla.   
Jednak kiedy na ekranie pojawił się kolejny serial – „Mentalista" i główny bohater, Patrick Jane zaczął wspominać tragicznie utraconą rodzinę, wydawało się, że Sam nieco posmutniał.   
Castiel przyjrzał mu się badawczo, nieuważnie popijając łyk ciepłego piwa.   
\- Myślę, że jeszcze nie wszytko stracone, Sam – powiedział z otuchą. – Jeszcze kiedyś założysz rodzinę...spotkasz kogoś, kto cię zrozumie...   
Sam westchnął i skrzywił usta w cierpkim uśmiechu.  
\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć – powiedział, także sięgając po zapomniane piwo. – Zawsze jest jakaś nadzieja, ale...   
\- Zawsze - zgodził się Castiel poważnie. – Jeśli masz jakiś cel w życiu, nigdy z niego nie rezygnuj... ja ci to mówię.   
\- Mhm? – Sam pomyślał, że Castiel rzeczywiście nie miał w życiu łatwo, a jak dotąd nigdy się nie poddał.   
\- Nie jesteś sam – pocieszył go anioł z tym swoim czarującym, lekko nieporadnym uśmiechem. – Masz przecież Deana. I mnie.   
To mówiąc, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej czekoladowy batonik z walentynkowym serduszkiem na opakowaniu, nieco wymięty.   
\- Zwinąłem z pokoju Deana – szelmowsko mrugnął do Sama, bardzo z siebie dumny. – Może zostaniesz moją Walentynką? Taką przyjacielską, oczywiście. Powiedz, że tak...   
Sam roześmiał się w głos. Cas potrafił go rozbroić. Z teatralnym ukłonem (o który niełatwo, gdy się pół leży na łóżku i trzyma w ręku butelkę z piwem) wziął batonik i zaczął odwijać pozłotko.   
\- Tak, Cas, jasne, mogę być twoją Walentynką.   
W pokoju błysnęło oślepiające światło, wypełniając wszystkie kąty błękitnym blaskiem anielskiej łaski. Martwe ciało, będące niegdyś Jimmym Novakiem, służące od lat aniołowi Castielowi- opadło bezwładnie na poduszki, a Lucyfer powoli podniósł się z łóżka, prostując się i próbując swoje stare\ nowe naczynie. To, na które czekał od tak dawna.   
Przeciągając się, podszedł do niewielkiego lustra na ścianie i spojrzał zielono-brązowymi oczami na własne odbicie. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Usta, jeszcze przed chwilą należące do Sama Winchestera, wykrzywiły się w paskudnym, szyderczym grymasie.   
\- Widzisz, Sam, tak to już jest z uważaniem na słowa... - zaczął leniwie. - Zanim zabiłem tego niedorobionego anioła, którego przejąłem w Klatce, przejrzałem jego wspomnienia i natrafiłem na historię mojego starego, naiwnego koleżki Gadriela i fortelu, który użył, by przejąć twoje ciało.   
Lucyfer z zastanowieniem powiódł dłonią po twarzy, zatrzymując palec na ustach, jakby chciał powstrzymać się przed zdradzeniem jakiejś tajemnicy.   
\- Muszę przyznać, niezła sztuczka – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. – Co prawda anioły muszą usłyszeć tak od swego przyszłego naczynia, ale kto powiedział, że nie mogą go oszukać, nieco nagiąć reguł? Cóż, mi to pasuje...   
Uniósł dwa palce ku skroni, formując je na kształt lufy pistoletu.   
\- Żegnaj Sam.   
Lekko pstryknął palcami, odsyłając Winchestera w niebyt. Nie zamierzał jeszcze raz popełnić tego samego błędu. Nie mógł zostawić go przy życiu. To ciało było mocne, trwałe, odporne – od początku przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Teraz mógł wyjść z cienia i objąć ten świat w posiadanie. Nareszcie.   
Szczęśliwych Walentynek! Z radości miał ochotę wypełnić ten dzień mnóstwem soczystych, wyrwanych prosto z ludzkich piersi serc, po których przejdzie się triumfalnie niczym po czerwonym dywanie dla celebrytów. Znakomity pomysł. Ale po drodze wstąpi do jakiejś galanterii i wybierze sobie coś lepszego do ubrania od tej prostackiej, niestosownej flaneli, którą tak ukochał nieżyjący Winchester...

Zamierza być władcą tego świata w odpowiednim stroju, prawdziwym celebrytą.

Elegancka czerń, olśniewająca biel, walentynkowa czerwień... jeszcze się nad tym zastanowi. Wyszedł z Bunkra i pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem rozprostował szeroko, swoje wielkie, czarne skrzydła. 

Usta, należące jeszcze niedawno do Sama Winchestera uśmiechnęły się szepcząc cicho...szczęśliwych Walentynek...dla mnie, tylko dla mnie.


End file.
